The invention relates to a sensor for determining the air ratio of a fuel gas/air mixture and an associated method.
The measurement of the air ratio is extremely important in many combustion procedures, specifically to enable efficient and low-pollutant combustion processes to occur. In the field of automotive engineering, so-called Lambda (λ) sensors are known in this context, which are based mainly on the principle of electrochemical measuring cells. An example for such a sensor can be seen in WO 2009 144051 A1.
For changes in the mixture ratio and for changes in the size of the mass flow, such systems are limited in terms of their reaction time and their mass flow-dependent dead time and are also frequently very expensive to produce.